


It'll Be a Lazy Day Today

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, Soft Kisses, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Baekhyun and Jongin finally have a day off together and enjoy their time being lazy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 10
Collections: Etherealboys Round 3





	It'll Be a Lazy Day Today

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to cbx's lazy most of the time writing this which is where the title came from. i hope you all enjoy and thank you for reading!!

Baekhyun shot up when his alarm rang. He threw the covers off and started scrambling off the bed. A pair of arms wrapped around him bringing him back down. 

“Jongin, let go, I have to get ready for work!” 

Jongin mumbled into his back. 

“What?” Baekhyun paused in his movements to look at the other.

“It’s our day off Baek,” Jongin said sleepy, resting his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

“Oh…wait really? That’s today?” 

Jongin hummed before nuzzling his head into Baekhyun’s back again. 

Baekhyun reached for his phone on the nightstand, device in hand now and sure enough in his calendar in all caps it read ‘DAY OFF.’ How could he have forgotten? He spent all day yesterday finishing up work so he could relax the next day with Jongin. 

Both of them had been working a lot lately. Jongin was a teacher at an elementary school and taught after-school dance classes while Baekhyun recently got promoted to senior editor at his publishing company. Sometimes the two ended up brining their work home with them, most of the time it was Baekhyun. He would almost always end up in his office going over manuscripts and such throughout the night and Jongin would sit at his desk grading papers and going over lesson plans. When the two would be done with their work, it’d be late in the night and they’d need to go to bed.

But today was different. This was the day where they didn’t have to worry about reading over manuscripts or talking to clients or going to meetings or teaching a class full of children math or ballet. 

Today was just for them. 

Baekhyun looked at the time on his phone to see it was only 5:30. He rolled back over and snuggled into Jongin’s chest, who pulled him closer while nuzzling his face into Baekhyun’s soft, brown hair as the two fell back asleep with a smile on his face.

Today was just for the two of them.

It was 11:30 by the time Baekhyun was fully awake. He stretched his arms upward feeling the pull in his muscles and sighed. It felt good to sleep in.

“Oh, you’re finally awake,” Jongin said, who was lying next to him, holding his phone close to his face.

“How long have you been up?” Baekhyun asked, moving closer to the other so he could see what he was doing.

“Not very long,” he mumbled before rolling over to face him. “So, what do you want to do today?”

Baekhyun smiled and plopped himself over Jongin. “Absolutely nothing.”

Just then his stomach growled.

“How about we make something to eat?” Jongin laughed. 

Baekhyun nodded and got off Jongin as the other got up. Jongin walked over to the dresser and grabbed a shirt out of the top drawer while he grabbed a pair of socks. Baekhyun stopped and grabbed the blanket off the bed, wrapping himself in it as he followed Jongin out of their shared bedroom.

Jongin laughed again when Baekhyun slid past him. “What are you doing?”

“Sock skating,” Baekhyun said, still wrapped up in the blanket, he slid into the kitchen. “What do we even have to eat?” he asked while looking through the cabinets.

“Mm, I think there’s still some meat that your mom gave us.” Jongin looked in the fridge and sure enough there it was. He grabbed it along with a few other things. “We should have noodles in the cabinet.”

Baekhyun hummed and grabbed a pack along with a few spices. Setting them on the counter, he bent down to open another cabinet grabbing a pot. Jongin was already cooking the meat on a frying pan. Baekhyun filled the pot with water and turned the burner on.

It was quiet as he waited for the water to boil, the only sound was the cooking of the meat and the muffled noises of the city outside. He grabbed his phone and went to his music and selected a playlist,

Jongin turned to look at him as music began to play. “Too quiet?” He smiled.

Baekhyun nodded and walked towards him wrapping his arms around his waist. He hummed to the music playing as he held Jongin as the two began to sway slowly.

They stayed like that until Jongin spoke up, “Water’s boiling.”

Baekhyun squeezed him tighter before letting go and dumping the noodles in the pot. He absently stirred the noodles every now and then. Jongin turned off the burner and moved the meat off the stove top and grabbed two bowls and two pairs of chopsticks. He then wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder.

“Stop that, it tickles,” Baekhyun said, giggling. Jongin had started kissing a trail up to his ear before Baekhyun pushed him away with his hand.

He smiled at the other. Turning the stove top off and setting the ladle down, he spun Baekhyun around to face him.

Jongin grabbed one of Baekhyun’s hands while the other rested on his waist and began to sway.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun laughed as he placed his unoccupied hand on Jongin’s shoulder, swaying with him.

“Dancing, silly,” Jongin said and he spun Baekhyun causing him to laugh again. Baekhyun rested his head against Jongin’s chest listening to the soft beating of his heart and the music playing. He sighed as Jongin pulled him closer.

He wished it could be like this all the time, it made him realize how much he missed just being held by Jongin; both too deep in their work that neither noticed how touch starved they were. He heard Jongin hum.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.” He heard Jongin say as the other planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Baekhyun looked up at him and smiled. “I love you too.”

Jongin smiled back and pulled him close again and continued to sway to the music. Baekhyun nuzzled his head into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while with Baekhyun humming along to the music and Jongin holding him.

“Food’s getting cold,” Jongin said.

Baekhyun hummed in response before sliding up on his toes and giving Jongin a kiss. He pulled back only for the other to chase after his lips causing Baekhyun to laugh and give in. Jongin wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him as close as possible while Baekhyun cupped his face to kiss him properly. They kept their faces close when they pulled away.

The moment was ruined when Baekhyun’s stomach growled causing the two to laugh. “Ok let’s eat,” Jongin said as the two made their bowls and headed into the living room.

Baekhyun grabbed the blanket he had brought with him, resting on his shoulders as he came in and sat down next to Jongin, who was turning on the TV.

After eating, the two laid on the couch wrapped up in Baekhyun’s blanket. 

“Now what?” Baekhyun asked, turning to Jongin only to find the other half asleep. He smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and getting up to tuck him in. Jongin reached out to keep him from leaving.

“It’s okay, I’m just going to play some games for a bit.” Baekhyun smiled and kissed him on the head. “Sleep for a while, alright.” He picked up their bowls and went into the kitchen to wash them.

He headed to their shared office space after washing the dishes and leaving them to dry. He sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. Baekhyun stretched before he began to play his game.

Jongin woke to a weight resting on top of him. He heard a huff. “What’s wrong, Baek?” he asked, opening his eyes to see the other pouting.

“I got bored with playing….” His bottom lip jutted out more as he rested his cheek on Jongin’s chest.

Jongin hummed. “How long was I sleeping?”

“A little over an hour or so.” Baekhyun moved to get up but Jongin wrapped his arms around his waist keeping him down.

“Mm, don’t go.” Jongin moved his hands up underneath Baekhyun’s shirt. “You’re warm.”

Baekhyun moved his hands up to place on Jongin’s chest. “Do you want me to be your blanket or something?” He laughed when Jongin squeezed him a little and hummed in response.

“Let’s sleep some more.” Jongin rolled them over so Baekhyun was stuck between him and the couch.

“Spending our day off sleeping, doesn’t sound bad,” Baekhyun sat up a little, “but come on, Jongin, how long have we been working to get a day where we’re both off.”

“I know,” Jongin said, sighing. “It’s just I don’t know what to do besides working. It feels like forever since we’ve been able to relax, y’know.”

Baekhyun hummed. “We could always clean?”

Jongin looked at him with a raised brow. “I thought you said yesterday that today was going to be a “lazy” day.”

“Yeah, I don’t really want to clean.” Baekhyun laughed and Jongin joined him.

“How about we watch more TV? There’s a few movies I heard Sehun and Chanyeol talk about that are supposed to be really good.” Jongin suggested.

“Okay, we can do that for a while,” Baekhyun said placing a hand on Jongin’s back and pushing him onto his back. Jongin let out an ‘oof’ as the other got off the couch. “I’m gonna make some popcorn. You get the movie ready.”

The two spent the rest of the day watching movies, with kisses in between.

Only when the sun began to set did the two move from the couch into the kitchen to make something to eat.

Baekhyun had his phone out playing music again as the two made kimchi stew for dinner. Jongin had his arms wrapped around his waist with his head resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder. When he needed to move to grab something, Jongin moved with him.

“You’re being more clingy than usual.” Baekhyun turned so he was looking at the other.

Jongin met his gaze. “Guess I hadn’t realized how much I miss holding you.”

He smiled at the other before setting down the spoon he had been using to stir the stew to turn in Jongin’s grasp and cup his face. “Yeah….”

Jongin nodded. “It feels like we haven’t been around each other a lot lately because of work and today really made me notice how much I’ve missed you.”

Baekhyun leaned up and kissed him. “I’ve missed you too,” he whispered when he pulled away.

Jongin smiled and leaned down to kiss him again. It was soft and sweet yet full of passion at the same time. Baekhyun ran a hand through Jongin’s hair to deepen the kiss.

“We definitely need to plan more days off together,” Jongin said when they pulled apart.

“Agreed.” Baekhyun smiled and brought him down for another kiss.

“Food’s gonna burn.”

“Oh shit!” Baekhyun turned around to check on the stew with Jongin laughing and wrapping his arms around him.

After making sure that dinner wasn’t ruined, they ate while talking about work though it was mostly Jongin talking about the children he taught and the crazy things they did.

Once they finished, they washed the dishes together but not without a small little water fight.

Though they were slightly wet, the two ended up together in each other’s arms swaying to the music Baekhyun had still playing.

“I love you so much,” Jongin mumbled into his hair.

Baekhyun looked up at him and laughed lightly. “What’s with that?” He left a quick kiss on his lips. “I love you too.”

The other smiled and twirled Baekhyun around. “I’ve felt like I haven’t said it in a while.”

“You know you don’t have to say it. I know you love me.”

“I know…I just have those moments.”

Baekhyun smiled and pulled him down for another kiss. Jongin was always a big softie that was one thing he loved about the other.

“Today was perfect.”

“Yes, it was the perfect lazy day.”

The two laughed. Jongin spun Baekhyun again before dipping him causing the other to laugh more. They kissed when he brought Baekhyun back up.

It truly was the most perfect lazy day.


End file.
